Torn Apart
by kiiroiyuuri
Summary: Namine never thought that her little ran away journey will reunite this two men.


This is my first akuroku story. I'm not sure if you will enjoy this or not but this story had been plagued my mind for a while, so I decide to post it. I hope you'll enjoy it.

Disclaimer: For Kingdom Hearts series are not mine and never will be.

Warning: Yaoi. Heavy grammatical error. Unbeta'd

* * *

"Okay, see you there, Love." I sighed softly after the connection went off. After a long fight with my uncle, like the other rebelled teenagers, I was fucking ran away. I've already 5 days from my hometown Radiant Garden. Okay, maybe your brain produced this formula now, pampered girl + outside from her sweet hometown + alone = impossible. Well, it happened to me now, so scratched it and threw that far away.

For the intro, my name was Naminé White. I was 14 and had lived with my rock headed uncle, and to remind you, I was on my ran-away-journey. I was considered to go to Larxene's house but to think that she and my uncle got along pretty well, that was out of my options. Kairi's? No, my family would search for me there in seconds they knew that I was not in my bed, asleep like a good girl they thought I was.

So, I was on my way to the only address I knew would always help me but would not be in my family's search list. 5 Paopu St, Destiny Island. And the bus I was on right now would take me there, to my old friend, Selphie. From there, I could see Marly everyday without a certain annoying uncle who would kick your boyfriend when he sees him 10 meters from your home.

But there was one mistake that I did not realized would make this entire story.

"Hey, wake up, you must get down now."

I felt my body was shaken. "Hey, Miss, we're on last stop. You must get down now." That made me jolted up. "What? Where are we?" The sun's shine was blinding my eyes and I realized that it was afternoon already.

"Yeah, we are in Twilight Town now. This is the last stop so you must take your things out now." I shocked when I saw the grumpy old man. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm myself. Twilight Town, it was so far away from Destiny Island. As I took my bag, I asked the bus driver who wake me up. "Sir, when is the next bus to DI?"

"I see, you're those kids who missed their stop." The old driver set his goggles right. "It will be while if you want to go to DI from here. Three days tops."

"THREE DAYS?" Now, that really made me panicked. My money would not suffice for three days if I was going to rent a room for two days, not to mention I must buy another ticket to DI.

"Hey, Cid! And here I thought you said you are not a pedophile." I turned my head and found one blond who looked like in his 20. He's gorgeous with his deep cerulean eyes and golden hair like me, but instead almost-white-blonde, his was golden blond. One thing though, he was on chair wheel.

He rolled the wheel to the old man and got an affectionate hit on his head, "Shut your mouth, boy! This lil' missie just missed her stop and now turned into a damsel in stress."

I frowned at this. "Am not damsel in stress!"

The old Cid just laughed at my response. "Sure you are. What do you think, boy?"

"I seconds Cid." And before I could blurted my protest, this blond looked up at me and continued,"Corrects me if I'm wrong. You are those run away girls who missed their stop and now don't have enough money to go to their destination and too stubborn to go back home."

And it really irritated me that he was totally right. "I just need to call my boyfriend to pick.." I searched my phone on my bag to find it died out of battery. "…me up. Great."

"If you want to, you can stay at my home for a while." The man offered with smile. "Don't worry, it's not just you and me. I got sis Aerith, Yuffie and this old pedophile too at my home." He added as he saw my hesitation, but whimpered as Cid hit his head again. I bit my lip. This was not my best decision but I could not afford money to rent a room and buy a ticket at once.

"Okay then if you don't mind, I'm Naminé White." I offered my hand and a little timid smile.

He shook my hand and said, "Roxas Highwind, this pedophile is my granpa, Cid Highwind."

* * *

Radiant Garden, 5 days ago.

I sighed softly in front of my little Naminé's room. I regretted to act so harshly, but I really couldn't stand that Marly boy – Demyx gave him that name - with her. Just took a glance at his weird-girly-pink hair, you would think something was wrong with this boy, no, the BOY himself was what wrong.

I brushed my blazing red hair nervously then opened the door slightly, expecting to see my niece was sleeping. But I stood still as I saw an empty bed. "NAMINÉ!"

That night I found a letter on her nightstand like those teens' drama movies. A letter that read her little ran away journey. Then I knew how fuck up I was. This would not going well.

* * *

Please tell me what do you think. =)

Oh, and I'm searching for someone who want to be this story beta, if anyone interested, please pm me x)


End file.
